In Love With A Vampire
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: Candace Jones is Tony's cousin. She moves in with Tony's family, unaware that her world is about to get turned completely upside down. The stone that the Sackville-Baggs found is really a fake so they are still looking for the real one.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, do I have to move in with Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob?" I asked, whining.

"Yes. But don't forget that Logan's parents are letting him go with you. I'm personally amazed that Dottie and Bob agreed to let him live with you." mom said. Let me explain the situation. I'm being shipped off to Scotland to live with my cousin, aunt, and uncle. My best friend, Logan Smith, was going to be moving with me. His parents were the kind of people that wouldn't care if he disappeared off the face of the earth. Mom was sending me to live with Aunt Dottie because apparently I was too much to handle since she worked for twelve hours a day and whenever she would come home, there would always be something wrong.

I had been informed of the move two weeks ago and had to leave the next morning. I had thrown a fit, saying I wouldn't leave Logan. I didn't think that he would actually be allowed to go with me. My plan to stay where I was backfired majorly. So here I was making sure that I had absolutely all of my belongings packed up.

"I still think it's unfair." I muttered under my breath. I went to find my dog, who was also going with me. The dog was a reddish brown Pomeranian named Kisses. I made sure that all of her things were packed as well before going to the living room and lying on the couch. The next morning, a moving truck was going to come pick my stuff up as well as Logan's and then take it to a place and the things would be switched over to an airplane and then to a place in Scotland and then another moving truck would pick it up and take it to Aunt Dottie's house. Logan and I would leave not to long after the moving truck.

I curled up on the couch and fell asleep quickly with Kisses snuggled up against me. When I woke up, Logan was sitting in the chair across from me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten. Your mom went to the store but she let me in right as she was leaving." Logan replied.

"God. She knew I wanted to get up by nine thirty that way I have time to walk around this place one last time and not be hurried." I said. I got up and got ready for the day quickly before walking through the rooms one last time with my video camera. As much as I didn't really like the house, I had to admit I was going to miss it. I videotaped the whole house and the yard and everything.

"You're really gonna miss this place aren't you?" Logan asked when I came back inside.

"Of course Logan. I've never lived in another house at all in my whole life. You know that just as well as I do." I said.

"Well it's not like you're never going to come back at all. I'm sure you're mom will want you to come visit her sometimes. I mean, it's not like she's going to come out to Scotland every time that you guys see each other." Logan said.

"Still. I'm pretty mad at her for sending me away." I said.

"I'm surprised that your aunt and uncle are letting me move in as well." he said.

"They didn't want you to come at first because they thought that you and I would be doing things. Then mom explained that you were gay and they were fine with it." I replied.

"Oh wow." He said.

"Yep." I laughed. Mom pulled up in the driveway. She came inside with a few bags and a couple of boxes. She looked extremely upset. I knew that she really didn't want to send me away for good but even I had to admit that I had kind of left her with no choice. And in the past two weeks ever since I had found out that I had to move, I had rebelled against her completely.

"These are all for you. I know I can't ever make it up to you for basically kicking you out of the house, but this is the best I can do at the moment." Mom said. She laid everything on the couch. There was a laptop, several movies and cds, and other things that I'd had my eyes on for a while.

"Mom, thanks. But you didn't need to go out and spend a lot of money to try to make it up to me." I said. I got up and hugged her.

"I know, Candace, but I feel so guilty. I wish there was some way that I could make it work with you being here. But I'm never here except for the night and I'm so tired by then that I normally go straight to bed. It's not the kind of life I want for you. With Dottie and Bob, you'll have family with you all the time instead of being on your own all the time." she said.

A couple of hours later, she was dropping me and Logan off at the airport. Mom and I were crying while Logan looked close to tears himself. I hated the airport with a burning passion. The only good thing about it was that I could take Kisses onto the plane with me instead of her having to go under the part that I was sitting in like most planes. I was happy because that dog honestly did know how to cheer me up.

Within a few more hours, Logan and I were in Aunt Dottie's car and were arriving at the house. Apparently our stuff had gotten there a couple of hours earlier and they had just taken it inside and put it in our destined rooms. Aunt Dottie had acted overjoyed to see me again. It had been three years since the last time I had seen the Thompsons.

Tony was at school and had no idea that we were moving in. Logan and I went to work unpacking all of our things. He was done long before I was and came into my room to try to help. Uncle Bob had talked to me on the phone and asked how I wanted my room painted. Instead of the bright yellow that he had said it was, it was now a silvery color. Once all of my clothes and everything like that was unpacked and put away, I started on the decorating.

I had multiple pictures in picture frames that I hung up and put on my dresser and everything. I was pleased to find that I had my own personal bathroom that was adjoined to my bedroom. After I was completely done with everything, I went into Logan's room. I saw that his room was sapphire blue. It wasn't very long until Tony got home from school.

"Hey Tony!" I said when he saw me.

"Candace!" he shouted. He ran up to me and hugged me. I laughed and hugged back. Uncle Bob got home from his job and all of us just hung out in the living room and ordered pizza for supper. It was nice to be around people other than just Logan for once. Thanks to my dad leaving my mom and I when I was only five, I'd been raised by just mom and since she had to work extra hard, I never got to spend time with her.

"Oh by the way, tomorrow you two get to meet my friends Rudolph and Anna." Tony said.

"That sounds nice." I said.

"Yeah. You might get to meet their older brother, Gregory. He kinda scares me though." Tony said.

"Why would he scare you?" Logan asked.

"Once you meet him, you'll find out." Tony replied. Logan didn't seem to like the idea of someone scaring Tony. I thought it was funny. He had only known the kid for a few hours and already considered him an adopted younger brother. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob welcomed Logan into the family with open arms, just like I had figured that they would. That was the good thing about them. They were always welcoming.

The next morning, I heard Tony's voice. I went towards the sound and saw that he was on the phone. I eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Is Gregory gonna be there?" Tony asked. It was silent for a moment. "I was just wondering. My cousin and her friend are coming with me. Don't worry, they won't do anything or tell anyone about your secret." I snuck away when I saw Tony start to turn around. I went back to my room and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of black boots that had heels on them. They tied in the front, had a couple of buckles, and zipped up the side. I also threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight black short sleeve shirt with a lime green long sleeve shirt on under it so it looked like the black shirt really had lime green sleeves.

When I was completely ready for the day, I went downstairs. We all ate breakfast and then Tony led Logan and I to a graveyard and down into a crypt. I wondered why we would be going down there but before I had the chance to ask, a girl ran up to us.

"Tony! You should have said that you were bringing others! You know how Gregory gets." the girl said.

"I told Rudolph that they were coming." Tony said.

"Well mom and dad are at Aunt Thea's house and won't be back for at least a week." the girl said.

"Wow." Tony said.

"Oh by the way, I'm Anna." the girl said.

"I'm Candace and he's Logan." I said. A boy around Tony's age ran up as well. Once we were all introduced, they started to chatter away. I was distracted by the sound of someone walking.

"Brother, Sister, who is this?" a voice said. Whoever had spoken walked out from a shadow.

"You know Tony. This is his cousin Candace and her friend Logan." Rudolph said. Tony backed up a couple of steps to put more room in between him and the boy.

_Oh my god he's so damn hot_! I thought. It was true. He had on an old leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots as well as a… black dog collar with spikes on it or something. I didn't know if it was truly a collar or something else. His hair was black with red and blue streaks in it and his eyes looked black with a hint of red.

"Earth to Candace!" Logan's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You were staring. You're lucky I'm the only one that noticed." Logan whispered.

"That's my brother Gregory." Rudolph said.

"So you're the one that scared Tony?" Logan asked.

"So what if I am?" Gregory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm warning you now that you better not ever do a single thing to him." Logan said.

"Why not?" Gregory asked, clearly enjoying it.

"I don't know what Logan would do to you, but if I ever hear or see you doing something to Tony, I swear I'll beat the hell out of you." I said. The guy may have been hot but I could already tell that we would have to work at it for a while before we could be around each other without being at each other's throats.

"You could try, but there are few things that you can do that is actually going to hurt me." Gregory said.

"And why is that?" Logan asked.

"If Tony hasn't already told you, my family are vampires and if you don't believe me, I could show you proof." the boy said.

"Then show us the proof." Logan said. Gregory turned into a bat and flew over to Anna before landing on her shoulder.

"Alright. I guess that proved your point." I said. He turned back into a vampire. I looked over at Logan and could tell that he thought Gregory was hot as well. That was the worst thing about him being gay. We were into the same kind of guys, which made it kinda hard. Tony ran off with Anna and Rudolph, leaving Logan and I with Gregory.

"So, how's life as a vampire?" I asked.

"Don't ask me stupid questions." the apparently moody vampire snapped.

"God I just asked you a damn question. You don't have to bite my head of." I said.

"How long are you going to be here?" Gregory asked.

"Until Tony decides to leave." Logan replied.

"I wasn't talking about here in the crypt. I meant in Scotland." the vampire said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well considering we just moved in with Tony, I guess we're here permanently." I said.

"Don't expect me to hang out with the two of you every time that Tony decides to hang out with my siblings." Gregory said.

"Trust me, if this is how you always act I don't think that is going to be much of a problem." I snapped.

"Good."

"You're so moody compared to your siblings. Why the hell is that?" Logan asked.

"Because, human, I was turned as a teenager. Would you like to be stuck in puberty for centuries?" Gregory said.

"Good point. I guess you have a reason to be moody." Logan said.

"Any more stupid questions?"

"Yeah. Can you quit acting like we're idiots or something?" I asked.

"If you would quit asking dumb things than you wouldn't seem like idiots." Gregory said. I walked towards him until there were only a couple of inches in between us and put my hands on my hips.

"Listen here. Just because we're humans instead of vampires doesn't give you the right to treat us like we're lower than you." I growled. Gregory looked very unimpressed.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"For now." I said, knowing that it hadn't changed anything except for made the situation worse. I backed off and retreated back towards Logan.

A couple of hours later, Tony came into where we were. Logan and I had been busy pestering Gregory just to see how far he'd let us go. I think he had realized what we were doing and was just watching us warily.

"Guys, we have to go. Mom wanted us to be back for lunch." Tony said.

"Gladly." Logan said, jumping off the floor. I got up as well. Anna and Rudolph walked in.

"When can you guys come back?" they asked.

"This evening after supper." Tony replied. We said bye and walked back to our house.

"So how did you like Gregory?" Tony asked.

"He's not the easiest to get along with." I said.

"I asked mom earlier and she said we could spend the night. Will you PLEASE go with me?" Tony begged.

"Sure." I replied.

"Good."

Later that evening, we packed everything that we would need and went back to the graveyard. Tony had called and said that we were spending the night.

Gregory growled when he found out the news. Logan laughed at the vampire's distress. I smacked him lightly, causing Gregory to for once look at me approvingly. I smirked.

"I'm going to go to the cows." Gregory said around ten that night. Tony, Logan, and I had all slept the rest of the day so that we would be able to stay up that night.

"We will stay here, brother." Rudolph said. Gregory sighed and left.

GREGORY'S POV

Rudolph and Anna suddenly took off. We had been sitting in a chamber in the crypt. It took me a moment to realize why they had taken off, but I heard Tony's voice. After a couple of minutes, I walked over, figuring I should probably at least say hi to the nine year old even if I didn't like him much. I was surprised to find two other humans with them, both around fifteen or sixteen. The girl was hot, but there was another guy there as well, so I thought that they were probably dating.

"Brother, Sister, who is this?" I asked, stepping out of a shadow.

"You know Tony. This is his cousin Candace and her friend Logan." Rudolph said. I smirked slightly when Tony backed away from me. I knew I intimidated him although I had no clue why. True, I'd tried to take a snap out of him once, but I had gotten over it and hadn't done it since then. I think it was my appearance more than anything that scared the poor boy.

"That's my brother Gregory." Rudolph said.

"So you're the one that scared Tony?" Logan asked.

"So what if I am?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm warning you now that you better not ever do a single thing to him." Logan said.

"Why not?" I asked. It was amusing to see Logan get so defensive over the younger boy.

"I don't know what Logan would do to you, but if I ever hear or see you doing something to Tony, I swear I'll beat the hell out of you." Candace said. I made a mental note to never hurt Tony because I had no doubt that she'd kill me somehow.

"You could try, but there are few things that you can do that is actually going to hurt me." I said.

"And why is that?" Logan asked.

"If Tony hasn't already told you, my family are vampires and if you don't believe me, I could show you proof." I said. I had figured that they would have known that we were vampires already. My God, Tony wasn't the best at keeping sevrets. I don't know how he kept that one from them. Then again, his parents didn't even know until that night at the cliff.

"Then show us the proof." Logan said. I turned into a bat and flew over to Anna before landing on her shoulder.

"Alright. I guess that proved your point." Candace said. I turned back into a vampire and saw Logan scan his eyes over me. Okay, so he was gay. That definitely made me want to get away from him as soon as possible but I had a feeling that he'd be around more than I wanted. Rudolph, Anna, and Tony walked off.

"So, how's life as a vampire?" Candace asked.

"Don't ask me stupid questions." I snapped. I could tell that it was going to be hard for me and Candace to get along.

"God I just asked you a damn question. You don't have to bite my head of." she said.

"How long are you going to be here?" I asked.

"Until Tony decides to leave." Logan replied.

"I wasn't talking about here in the crypt. I meant in Scotland." I said. I had thought it was as obvious as it could have been without using the word Scotland in the sentence. I mean, I might not like the dumb questions, but I wasn't going to be as rude as to say something to make them leave the crypt.

"Well considering we just moved in with Tony, I guess we're here permanently." Candace said. I thought about it for a moment. If they lived with Tony, chances were he'd probably bring them along with him most of the time that he came over here. I didn't mind Logan that bad, but I didn't want to hang out with a gay guy all the time if he liked me. I'd have to set that straight with him if he ever acted like he liked me. Candace on the other hand was going to be challenging to get along with at times although I'd gladly work on trying to keep my temper down if she was around a lot. Hey, she was hot. And as a vampire, I don't get to see many pretty girls.

"Don't expect me to hang out with the two of you every time that Tony decides to hang out with my siblings." I said.

"Trust me, if this is how you always act I don't think that is going to be much of a problem." Candace snapped.

"Good."

"You're so moody compared to your siblings. Why the hell is that?" Logan asked.

"Because, human, I was turned as a teenager. Would you like to be stuck in puberty for centuries?" I said.

"Good point. I guess you have a reason to be moody." Logan said.

"Any more stupid questions?"

"Yeah. Can you quit acting like we're idiots or something?" Candace asked.

"If you would quit asking dumb things than you wouldn't seem like idiots." I said. She walked up to me and put her hands on her hips, leaving only a couple of inches in between us. I thought it was rather funny that I could get her so riled up just by saying the smallest things that most people probably wouldn't be fazed by.

"Listen here. Just because we're humans instead of vampires doesn't give you the right to treat us like we're lower than you." she growled. I stared at her blankly.

"Is that all?" I asked. I had thought that she would start screaming or something. I hadn't expected it to end after just the few seconds that she talked.

"For now." she muttered. She backed away and went back over to Logan.

A couple of hours later, Tony came into where we were. Logan and Candace had been busy trying to pester me. It hadn't taken long for me to catch on. Though they weren't being very obvious about trying to rile me up, it was only a couple of minutes before I realized that they were doing it on purpose.

"Guys, we have to go. Mom wanted us to be back for lunch." Tony said.

"Gladly." Logan said, jumping off the floor. Candace got up as well. Anna and Rudolph walked in.

"When can you guys come back?" they asked.

"This evening after supper." Tony replied. They said bye and left.

"So what did you think of Candace and Logan?" Anna asked.

"Logan's alright except for the fact he's gay. Candace is going to be hard to get along with all the time." I replied.

"Really? I thought you would have liked Candace. She seems like the kind of girl that you woul have some things in common with." Rudolph said.

"Yeah, well now I know how you guys feel whenever I act like that." I said. I could tell that Candace and I did have a bit in common although it wasn't enough to really influence anything.

"She did seem to have a bit of an attitude." my brother said.

"Yes she did. I liked her though." Anna said.

"It really doesn't count Anna. You like almost everyone that you meet." I laughed.

Later that night, Tony, Candace, and Logan showed up. They each had a backpack. Rudolph explained that they were spending the night. I growled and Logan laughed. Candace smacked him lightly.

"I'm going to go to the cows." I said around ten.

"We'll stay here." Rudolph said. I sighed. I hated going by myself because I didn't know how well I could control my thirst. True, I've never killed a human, but I had turned one into a vampire. The graveyard keeper. And he was still the graveyard keeper, but he only did the chores at night so he wouldn't get burned by the light.

I guess it was a good thing in a way that I was going by myself. It would provide the first time that I could really stop and think about a few things since a long time. I couldn't get my mind off of Candace. True, we definitely wouldn't get along the greatest, but she was extremely hot.

After I was done with the cows, I decided to take my time getting back to the crypt.


	2. Chapter 2

CANDACE'S POV

I watched Gregory as he left. The others all noticed, but I really didn't care. I mean, it wasn't really like me to be like this. Most of the time if I thought a guy was hot or something like that, I would normally tell him right out. Gregory was different though. I had no clue what it was about him, but I was scared to let my emotions or thoughts out.

"Do you like Gregory?" Anna asked.

"I think he's hot, but I don't know him well enough to say if I like him or not." I replied, seeing no reason to lie to the blonde vampire. To be honest, I'm amazed that Gregory himself didn't already know.

It wasn't as long as I had expected it to be until Gregory walked back in. He smirked when he noticed me looking at him. I blushed lightly but turned my head so that he wouldn't see. That was something I didn't need.

Anna, Rudolph, and Tony ran off again. Gregory looked unhappy about being left to keep Logan and I entertained.

"You seriously need to talk to Tony about leaving you with me. I'd like to not have to keep an eye on the two of you." Gregory said.

"Its not exactly pleasurable for us either you know." Logan said. Gregory's eyes flashed.

"Then go away." he said.

"We can't. I'm not leaving Tony alone in a crypt full of vampires all night." I snapped.

"You are extraordinarily protective over your cousin aren't you." Gregory more stated than asked.

"Yes. I don't have any siblings and he's the closest to a little brother that I have." I replied.

"I thought most teenage humans hated their families." the agitated vampire said.

"Stereotyping." I said.

"But by looking at you, anyone would think that you were one of the ones that hated the world." Gregory pointed out.

"Yeah, well don't judge me by my looks." I snapped.

"You might wanna watch who you're snapping at." Gregory growled.

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Bite me?" I asked.

"Don't tempt me." he said.

"I doubt you'd ever do it." Logan said.

"Look, don't say that. Your friend over there has the most delicious smelling blood I've ever smelled. If she's smart, she'd stay away from me. Or she might end up either dead or a vampire." Gregory said.

"Sounds like he likes you." Logan whispered in my ear.

"You're not like Edward are you?" Logan asked Gregory.

"Edward who?" Gregory asked.

"Some dumb as hell story character. A sparkly vampire that basically stalks a human girl. He loves the smell of her blood. Its stronger than any other human's blood. He watches her sleep at night secretly and everything. Then they start a relationship, he leaves her, comes back, they get married, have a half vampire half human kid, and the human has to get turned into a vampire because giving birth would have killed her if they didn't turn her directly afterwards." I replied.

"No, I'm not like this Edward. I'm not going to stalk you in your sleep." Gregory said.

I noticed that the only thing he denied was watching me sleep. I looked over at Logan and could tell that he had caught it as well.

"Good, because if you did, you would be sorry." I said.

"And what would you do to me?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you." I snarled. I walked out of the crypt and sat on the ground, enjoying the fresh air. I heard a vehicle and saw a big ass truck. I ran back into the crypt, figuring that it was that Rookery that Tony had told me about.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Logan said.

"Gregory, did the Rookery guy drive a big truck with a lot of lights all over it?" I asked.

"Yes." the vampire replied.

"Well he's outside." I said. Terror dawned over Gregory's face. He grabbed my wrist and drug me further into the crypt to where Rudolph, Anna, and Tony were. Logan had to run to keep up with us.

"Is something wrong brother?" Anna asked.

"Rookery is in the graveyard." Gregory replied. Anna squealed. Then I heard footsteps. Rudolph and Tony covered Anna's mouth while pulling her as far back in the crypt as they could. Logan and I followed with Gregory bringing up the rear. The man that I assumed was Rookery walked into eye sight right after Gregory was out of sight.

"That's him? I thought vampire slayers were supposed to be hot!" I said. Gregory's hand was suddenly on my mouth. Rookery's head shot up. I sank lower to the ground and leaned against someone. It was either Gregory or Logan, but I couldn't tell since I was just leaning against the legs.

After about half an hour, I heard Rookery's truck pull away. Everyone sighed with relief and whoever I had been leaning against moved, causing me to fall backwards.

"Okay, now that I have a serious headache, whoever the hell I was leaning on is in for it." I snarled.

"That would be me." Gregory smirked. I growled and stood up, shaking the dirt off of me before chasing him. He led me the whole way up to the graveyard. I tackled him and he fell backwards with me landing on top of him. I was out of breath so I didn't move for a minute.

"Um Candace, I thought you were going to do something bad to me. Not just lay on me." Gregory said from under me. He pushed me off him and went back into the crypt. I laid there looking at the stars. Logan came up and laid next to me after a few minutes.

"You know, I think he likes you." Logan said.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Rudolph said Gregory never acted like this around anyone else."

"Maybe he likes you. don't forget that you've been right by my side the whole time except for right then." I laughed.

"I don't see Gregory being gay. Besides, did you notice that he pulled YOU away before Rookery saw you and that he made sure that you were completely out of his sight? If Rookery had looked carefully enough, he would have seen me. But Gregory did make sure that you were hidden just as well as his brother and sister." Logan pointed out.

"That doesn't change a damn thing. He only pulled me away because I was right there beside him. And you were behind me, so you had less room than I did when we were hiding." I said.

"I thought you liked him. Why the hell are you going into denial about him liking you?" Logan asked.

"Because why would he like someone like me? He's three hundred years old. I'm sure he's seen hotter girls than me." I said.

"Guys, Tony wants you two to come in." Gregory's voice came from the entrance to the crypt.

"We're coming." I said.

GREGORY'S POV

I was so stupid! When Candace had come into the crypt looking scared out of her mind saying that she had seen Rookery, I had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to safety. Then I made completely sure that she was hidden from sight perfectly. And I had let her catch me when she was chasing me.

Anyone who had paid attention would probably piece it all together. I had a crush on the human. It seemed low to me, but to Anna, who was the big romance lover in the family, it would be golden. I wasn't going to let anyone know about it anytime soon.

"Gregory, can you go get Candace and Logan?" Tony asked. I turned around and walked over the crypts opening.

"Rudolph said Gregory never acted like this around anyone else." I heard Logan's voice ring out.

"Maybe he likes you. don't forget that you've been right by my side the whole time except for right then." Candace laughed. Okay, that hurt a little. Either she was joking because she didn't think that Logan was being honest, or she honestly thought I was gay.

"I don't see Gregory being gay. Besides, did you notice that he pulled YOU away before Rookery saw you and that he made sure that you were completely out of his sight? If Rookery had looked carefully enough, he would have seen me. But Gregory did make sure that you were hidden just as well as his brother and sister." Logan pointed out.

"That doesn't change a damn thing. He only pulled me away because I was right there beside him. And you were behind me, so you had less room than I did when we were hiding." She said. Oh, if only she knew how wrong she was.

"I thought you liked him. Why the hell are you going into denial about him liking you?" Logan asked.

"Because why would he like someone like me? He's three hundred years old. I'm sure he's seen hotter girls than me." she said.

"Guys, Tony wants the two of you to come in." I said.

"We're coming." Candace said back. They walked in. I looked at Candace and sighed, turning away. I knew that Logan had caught my actions, but I don't think Candace is really observant enough to catch it. At least I hope she wasn't.

Anna, Rudolph, and Tony all came bounding up.

"We should all play a game." Rudolph said.

"What game could we possibly play that we would all enjoy?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Logan suggested. I had no idea how to play it but was willing to give it a try if everyone else was.

"How do you play that?" Anna asked.

CANDACE'S POV

"How do you play that?" Anna asked.

"Someone asks you truth or dare. If you pick truth, they ask you something and you have to tell the absolute truth regardless of the question or you can switch it to a dare. If you choose a dare in the first place, you either have to do the dare or they pick a second one that you have no choice but to do." Logan replied. Everyone agreed that they would play.

"Tony, truth or dare?" Logan asked.

"Dare." Tony said boldly.

"Kiss Anna." I said. Tony groaned but went over to Anna and kissed her. She squealed when he pulled away.

"Logan, truth or dare." Tony asked.

"Truth." Logan replied.

"How many boyfriends have you ever had?"

"2." Logan replied. "Gregory truth or dare?"

"Dare." the rebellious vampire said.

"Kiss Candace." Logan said. I looked at my gay best friend and then turned to look at Gregory. To my surprise, the vampire was already right next to me. He kissed me. As cliché as it sounds, I felt sparks. My instinct reaction was to pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss. The kiss quickly transformed from gentle to rough and passionate.

He bit my lip, causing it to bleed. He froze for a moment before gently licking the blood away. He pulled away and retreated back to his seat, acting as if it never happened. Logan smirked at me, causing me to glare at him.

GREGORY'S POV

"Kiss Candace." Logan said. I started towards Candace. She turned her head to look at me and seemed surprised that I was already that close to her. I sat beside her and kissed her. I felt a tingling feeling that I thought was only in made up fairy tales. She pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. It quickly changed from the gentle, innocent kiss that it had started out as to a rough, passionate one.

I bit down on her lip, making it bleed. I froze at the smell of her wet blood. Then before I could stop myself, I started licking the blood off of her lip. After it was all off, I pulled away from her and went back to where I had been sitting and tried my best to act like nothing had happened.

The others were all staring at me except for Candace. She was busy glaring at Logan while he smirked. I was going to kill that gay guy later.

"Anna, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever bitten a human?" I asked.

"No. Rudolph truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he replied.

"Eat this pebble." She said. He swallowed the very small pebble whole. He turned to Candace.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she replied.

"Kiss Gregory." he said.

"What the hell is up with all the kissing in this game?" she asked. She came over to me and kissed me. This time I didn't respond. She broke away after a couple of seconds and went back to her spot.

The rest of the game went by very uneventful. I was glad. I didn't think that I could stand to have Candace that close to me again without biting her. The bite to the lip hadn't been enough to turn her into a vampire nor kill her.

It was five in the morning and everyone started to fall asleep. Logan and I were the last ones awake, which I hated because I knew that he would eventually start a conversation.

"You know, she might not notice it, but I can tell that you like Candace." Logan said after a while.

"Yeah. I heard you two talking about it right before I told you that Tony wanted the two of you to come in." I said.

"She likes you too, you know." he said.

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt her. And if we ever found the real stone, chances are I wouldn't remember my vampire life so I wouldn't remember anything about her unless she managed to find me and make me remember it all." I replied.

"Say anything you want, but I don't think its going to be as easy to avoid getting involved with her as you think." Logan said.

"If you keep your mouth shut about it, it will be." I snarled.

"Why the hell do you treat us like we're lower than you?" Logan asked.

"I treat everyone like this." I replied.

"Its not that nice." Logan said.

"I know." I replied.

"Candace hasn't really voiced her emotions, but I think she really likes you, even if she hasn't known you very long."

"Its kind of obvious."

"Then why not give it a shot?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well I think you should." he said.

"I'll think about it. Now shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" I asked. Within a few minutes, he was asleep and I noticed Candace shivering slightly. I knew I couldn't help her much considering I was a vampire and my blood was cold instead of warm, but I went and laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

CANDACE'S POV

I woke up and rolled over. I bumped into something so I opened my eyes. I saw Gregory's face, which caught me off guard. I shouted in surprise, causing everyone except for Gregory to jump up. The gothic vampire just smirked at me.

"Can you let me ho?" I asked. He withdrew his arm from my waist. I got up and went further into the crypt to get changed.

When I came back, I was wearing black jeans, a plain black short sleeved shirt with a dark purple long sleeved shirt under it, my black boots, and a necklace that was a black chain with a black heart with flames around the edges.

"Gothic much, girl?" Gregory asked, smirking.

"You don't have much room to talk, vampire." I snapped. He just laughed.

"So how was your sleep?" Logan asked. I glared at him. "What? I just figured that since you were snuggling with Mr. Badass over there-" I cut him off by punching him in the stomach as hard as I could.

"Wanna continue that sentence?" I asked. He shook his head and I grinned slightly. I walked over to where I'd been sleeping and sat down. Logan sat next to me while holding his stomach.

"Yeah, I don't think that I'm going to be bothering you about snuggling with him again." Logan said.

"Then you're smart." I said. He smiled. I noticed Gregory sitting several feet away from us. He was looking at me.

"Do you have a problem or something?" I asked.

"Not really." he replied.

"Then what the hell are you staring at?" I asked.

"Does it really matter?" the vampire asked.

"Yes it does." I snapped.

"Fine. I was watching you." he replied.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Just because." he replied.

"You know what? I've about had enough of you. Logan can stay here with Tony. I'm gone." I snapped. I walked out of the crypt and back to the house.

GREGORY'S POING OF VIEW

"How was your sleep?" Logan asked Candace. She glared at him. "What? I just thought that since you were snuggling with Mr. Badass over there-" he was cut off by her punching him in the stomach.

"Wanna finish that sentence?" she asked. He shook his head and she went to sit down.

A few minutes later, she seemed to notice me watching. She questioned me about it and ended up storming out of the crypt. I knew that I probably should have stopped her from leaving, but I figured that I'd have a chance to talk to her about it later. If nothing else, I could visit her that night.

Tony and Logan left a couple of hours later. I just sat around until it was dark. Then I told Rudolph and Anna that I was going out. Tony and Logan showed up right as I was leaving. I nodded to them before flying. I saw Candace through the window. She was walking into her bathroom. I opened the window from the outside since she didn't lock it and looked at her dresser.

I saw some drawings. Each had her initials in the corner of the papers, indicating that she had done them. There were some of black roses, some of animals, some of humans that I assumed were either friends or family. Then there was a very detailed one of me. There was suddenly a barking noise and I looked around the room. The noise was coming from the fluffiest little red dog that I'd ever seen.

Candace appeared back in the room with soaking wet hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing black shorts and a pink shirt with a unicorn on it. She looked startled to see me, but glared instead of shouting out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you." I replied.

"Come here Kisses." she said, bending over. The dog ran over to her and she picked it up before straightening back up. I swear, if dogs could smirk that one would have been.

"Why did you overreact like that in the crypt?" I asked.

"Because I don't like it when people stare at me." She replied.

"So?"

"So why were you staring at me?"

"Because I think you're hot." I said. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them and as soon as I realized what I had said, I covered my face with my hands. I felt her hands on me so I dropped my hands. She kissed me gently. I froze in shock before kissing back.

"So…" she said when we broke apart. There was a knock at her door and I dove under her bed. I peered under the edge and saw Logan walk in.

"Has Gregory dropped by tonight?" Logan asked.

"No, why?" Candace said. She was a very convincing liar.

"He left right as Tony and I got to the crypt. I figured he might have came back here. Oh by the way, Anna and Rudolph are in Tony's room. They're spending the night here since Gregory wasn't back when we were leaving and I didn't want to leave them there alone incase Rookery came back." Logan replied.

"Oh. Well I'm not feeling the greatest. Would you please leave me alone for a while?" Candace said.

"Sure. I'll drop by later to see how you are." Logan said. He walked out. After a minute or so, I got out from under the bed.

"That was close." Candace said.

"Tell me about it." I muttered. Her dog walked over to me and sniffed my hand. She growled.

"I don't think Kisses likes you much." Candace laughed.

"Well I don't really blame her. I mean, I'm a vampire. Animals can sense that there's something different about me." I replied.

"Why did you make sure that I of all people was completely hidden from Rookery?" she asked.

"Because." I replied.

"Because why?"

"Because I like you more than I should." I said.

"Well I like you too." she said.

"So are we together or what?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." she said. I kissed her, resting my hands on her waist.

CANDACE'S POINT OF VIEW

Gregory kissed me, putting his hands on my waist. I melted into the kiss, putting my arms around his neck. He pushed me lightly up against the wall. I smiled against his lips. I knew what Aunt Dottie would say if she walked in on us like this. For one thing, she didn't even know Gregory. And I knew she wouldn't take to kindly to finding a boy in my room at night.

His hands moved to my back, trailing up and down it gently. He pulled away, remembering that I had to have air to survive while he probably could have gone way longer without it.

"I heard what you and James were talking about last night after Rookery left." Gregory said.

"Which part?" I asked.

"It started with you saying something about me maybe liking Logan." he replied.

"That was just to get Logan off my back. I never thought you were gay, but I never would have guessed that you liked me." I said. He kissed my cheek.

I turned my head, cuasing him to kiss my lips. He smirked against my lips. After a couple of minutes, he announced that he wanted to go to the crypt.

"Do you want me to go get Rudolph and Anna?" I asked.

"No. But I wouldn't mind if you went." Gregory replied. I raised my eyebrows. "Don't worry you're little head Candace. We wouldn't get into anything like that."

"Then I'll go." I said.

It didn't take long to get to the graveyard since he could fly real fast. I warned him that I might fall asleep fairly soon considering I hadn't slept much.

"And what if Logan goes into my room and finds out that I'm not there?" I asked.

"Then can't you just lie and say that you went for a walk?" Gregory asked.

"No because I'll be gone all night." I replied.

"Oh well." Gregory replied. We sat down in a corned and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep in his arms.

GREGORY'S POV

I noticed that Candace was asleep. I felt bad for her not having a blanket or pillow so I gently put her down. I flew back to her house and grabbed a pillow off of her bed. The only blanket that I saw was the comforter and I knew that she'd get pissed if I put it in the crypt.

When I got back, I got her situated better before laying next to her and wrapping both arms around her. She snuggled into my arms more.

I laid there looking at her face for about an hour before I finally drifted to sleep.

CANDACE'S POV

The next morning when I woke up, Gregory was laying next to me with his arms tightly around me. He was still asleep. I saw Anna, Rudolph, Logan, and Tony standing there watching us. I nudged Gregory until he woke up. He hissed when he saw the others standing there.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stand there watching us?" he asked.

"I just came to find Candace." Logan said.

"Well you found me." I said.

"Why are you down here instead of your room?" Logan asked.

"Because we're dating." Gregory answered for me.

"Aww that's so romantic!" Anna shouted.

After a few minutes, I said goodbye to Gregory since it was sunny out and he couldn't go with me. He kissed me goodbye and Logan and I went back to Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob's house. Tony decided to stay behind to play with Anna and Rudolph


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I went to my desk and sat down as soon as I got home. I pulled a piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing. When I was done, it was a sketch of Gregory's face that showed every single detail. Most of the time when I drew, I just sat the paper and pencil in front of me and started drawing without knowing what the finished product would look like. This time had been no different. This drawing had been more detailed than any others I'd ever done.

I realized that there was school the next day and groaned. Well on the bright side, it would keep me busy instead of me sitting around all day. I wondered what Gregory did when he was alone with his siblings. Then again, Tony was with him so it wasn't just family.

I don't know how long Logan had stood there watching me. I looked over at the door after a while and saw him standing there.

"Busy thinking about a certain Mr. Badass?" he asked.

"Not really. I was just thinking about what it was going to be like going to school here. I wonder how different it is from the United States." I replied defensively.

"Sure." he laughed.

"No, I honestly was thinking about school." I snapped.

We just sat around talking until dark. Tony had come back by then. We started watching scary movies. We watched Dawn Of The Dead, The Uninvited, and The Messengers before Logan decided to go get popcorn. While he was gone, I put in another movie. This one was super scary.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a tap on my window. I opened it and Gregory flew in. He put his arms around me and kissed me gently.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked me.

"I've watched three scary movies in a row and this is the fourth one." I replied. The movie caught my attention suddenly. I jumped and nearly landed on top of Gregory.

I laid on top of the blankets on my bed and Gregory laid next to me, putting an arm around my waist. Logan suddenly came back with the popcorn. He smirked when he saw Gregory next to me.

"I think I'll go to bed. Its past midnight. The only reason I'm still up is I know how you get if you watch a lot of scary movies by yourself." Logan said.

"Good night." I said. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Gregory snuggled up closer to me and we laid there watching the movie. Not to long after the movie was over, I started yawning. I went to my walk in closet. There was a dresser in there as well as all the clothes that I had to hang up. I walked in and took a pair of lime green shorts and a black shirt.

I went into the bathroom to change and squealed when I saw a spider. Gregory walked in. I thanked the lord that I was already dressed. He saw what had startled me and killed it. I went and laid in the bed. Gregory walked over to my desk and looked through my drawings. He stopped at one. From my position on the bed, I could see enough of it to realize that it was the newest one that I had drawn of him.

"When did you draw this?" he asked.

"This morning after I got home." I replied. He smiled and put it down before walking over to the bed.

"I better be going." he said.

"Can't you stay?" I asked. Gregory sighed and laid down next to me. I put my head on his chest. One of his arms snaked around my waist while he put the other behind his head.

"If Aunt Dottie comes in, she's gonna have a freaking cow." I said.

"I don't think that she's gonna walk in this time of night. And I've gotta be gone by daylight anyways." he said.

"Or we could close the curtains." I suggested.

"You have school." he reminded me. I groaned.

"Wake me up when you leave. Aunt Dottie was gonna wake me up around six thirty and that's when the sun starts coming up." I said.

"Alright. Now go to sleep. If I'm going to wake you up when I leave, you're only going to have five hours." Gregory said. I yawned and slowly drifted to sleep.

He woke me up way too soon. I groaned and stood up. Gregory kissed me before leaving. Before long, he came back though.

"Rookery was out there." he explained.

"Well what are you going to do all day?" I asked.

"Hide up here and possible sleep." he replied.

"Candace, are you awake?" Aunt Dottie asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I replied. I went into my closet and looked through my clothes. I decided on black skinny jeans, a black spiked belt, a dark red shirt with a black one under it, and the black boots.

I carried it all to the bathroom and got a shower. Once I was completely ready for the day, I walked out. Gregory was sitting on my bed with the curtains closed.

We sat there talking until I had to leave. Aunt Dottie drove Tony, Logan, and I to school. I dreaded it since it was my very first day at a new school. My old school had been bad enough, but to transfer right in the middle of the semester? Absolutely horrible.

_It's not going to be as bad as you think._ Gregory's voice suddenly rang through my head.

_What the hell was that? _I thought.

_Vampires and their mates can hear each other when they want._ he replied.

_So now I'm your MATE?_ the thought of him claiming me as his mate was sweet, but I didn't really know how to take it.

_You act like it's a bad thing._ he said.

_No, I think its sweet, I just don't know how to take it._

_True. I kind of sprung it on you. _he thought. The bell rang all of a sudden. I hurried to my first block, which was science.

_Hate to tell you, but the bell rang. I have to start concentrating on the class work. _I said.

_Alright. I'll get out of your thoughts. The only things that's going to open them up to me is if you say you want me to be able to hear them._ he thought. With that, I felt him fade out of my head.

And as normal, the teacher made Logan and I stand up in front of the class and introduced us. Logan seemed unfazed, but I had always been the kind of person that would rather go unnoticed by majority of the people. Luckily, Logan and I got to sit next to each other at a table in the very back.

"So what did you and Mr. Badass get into last night?" he asked quietly.

"Not what I know you're thinking of. We just watched the rest of the movie and then I went to sleep. And now he's doing something in my room, calls me his mate, and apparently we can talk to each other through our thoughts when we want to." I replied.

"I bet you'll get annoyed by that sooner or later. I mean, can you really stand having him knowing everything that goes on in your life?" Logan asked.

"According to him, from now on I can open and close to him." I said.

"Well that's a good thing. I mean, I don't think that I could stand having someone else's voice in my head all the time without having some way to get away from it." he said.

The teacher handed us some papers and explained what to do and we didn't talk until the bell rang. Then we hurried to find our next class. It was math. I liked it so much better than science. The teacher didn't make us stand up front and tell everyone our names. He just said that we were new and then told us where we could sit.

After that class was over, we had lunch. We sat by ourselves at a small table away from everyone else. I opened my thoughts to Gregory again and spent all of lunch talking to him. Logan knew what I was doing so he just sat there quietly for the most part. Once in a while he would say something, but mainly something for me to tell or ask Gregory.

"I can already tell you that I don't like school here as much as I did in the states." Logan said after lunch.

"How come?" I asked.

"While you were zoned out talking to Greg, some people started making fun of me being gay. They didn't come up to the table but they made sure that I heard what they were saying." Logan replied.

"If anyone else says something about it, I'll beat the hell out of them. No one makes fun of you and gets away with it if there's anything that I can do about it." I said.

"You'll only make things worse." he muttered.

"How will I make things worse?" I asked.

"If you stand up for me when I just stand there and take it, they're going to think that I can't fight my own battles and that I hide behind you." he replied.

"What if I got Gregory to beat the hell out of them at night?" I asked.

"Still no." he replied.

"Alright. I don't think that Gregory would do it anyways. I was just asking." I said.

At the end of the day, Logan and I called Aunt Dottie and said that we were going to walk home. Little did we know at the time that it was probably the worst decision that we had made so far that day. It wasn't long before a guy came up to us.

"You must be the new gothic chick that everyone's talking about." the guy said. I could tell he was the kind of guy that went after girls until he got what he wanted and then went on to the next girl without giving it a second thought.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"You should come by my house." he replied.

"No thanks." I said, glaring at him.

"Why not?"

"Dude, she said no. Now leave her alone." Logan said.

"And what if I don't?" the boy asked.

"You'll be sorry." Logan said. I had to admit, he was very overprotective over me just like I was over him.

"I seriously doubt that your gay ass is going to do anything to me." the guy said.

"So now just because I'm gay means that I can't do anything?" Logan asked.

"Yeah basically. Considering most gay guys are all talk and no action." the guy said.

"You better leave Logan alone." I snarled. He kept taunting Logan so I punched him so hard that he doubled over in pain.

I grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him away from the scene. We quickly got back to the house. Gregory was waiting up in my room for us.

"So how was the second half of your first day of school?" he asked as soon as we shut the door.

"Awful." I replied.

"What happened?" Gregory asked.

"Lets just say that you're girlfriend probably just made an enemy out of one of the most popular guys at school." Logan answered for me.

"What the hell did you do?" Gregory asked.

"A guy came up to me, told me I should go to his house with him, I said no, he asked questions, Logan told him to leave me alone, he started making fun of Logan for being gay, and I punched him and left while he was still in a lot of pain." I replied.

"Good. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"I was thinking that once it starts getting dusk, we could all three go out and do something." Gregory replied.

"Sounds good to me." I said. I looked over at Logan, who nodded.

As soon as the sun was starting to sink, Gregory jumped out of my window and knocked on the front door. I heard him ask Aunt Dottie if he could come in and talk to us. He came up to my room and then we all walked down to the door. I had my purse.

"Aunt Dottie, is it alright if we go out for a while?" I asked.

"Of course dear." she replied.

"Just make sure you're back in by midnight. I trust all of you kids." Uncle Bob said.

"Wow. Mom would kill me if I didn't get back before ten." I said, amazed that they were actually going to allow me to stay out so late.

"Well we actually trust you not to get into anything that you shouldn't." Aunt Dottie said.

We left and just walked around town for a while. Suddenly, I saw the guy that had been bothering Logan and I earlier that day. Logan noticed as well.

"That's the guy…" he trailed off. The guy saw us and started walking over.


	5. Chapter 5

The guy came over to us. Logan eyed him warily while I just stood there, acting like it was an every day thing for him to be walking up to us.

"You know, girl, I still say you should come to my house." the boy said.

"The answer is still no. Now leave me alone about it." I snapped.

"And why should I? You're bound to get tired of hanging out with that gay guy sooner or later."

"She said to leave her alone. Now I suggest you do it before you have to deal with me." Gregory snarled.

"Why? Are you her boyfriend? Or another gay friend of hers?"

"I'm her boyfriend and next time you suggest something to her like going to your house, you WILL be sorry." venom dripped from Gregory's voice. The boy cowered back slightly. Couldn't say I really blamed him. If I was in his position, I don't think I'd be messing with Gregory at that moment.

When Gregory didn't do anything else for about a minute, the guy seemed to regain some confidence.

"Well, sweetheart, whenever you get tired of those two, come find me. My name's Joe. Anyone could tell you where I am if you give them my name. We could really have some fun." Joe said. That was all it took.

Gregory suddenly jumped onto Joe, sending him to the ground. They started fighting. I prayed that Gregory didn't end up killing him or biting him. Either would end extremely badly. I also hoped that Joe wouldn't notice that Gregory's skin was a little bit harder than a humans and that he wouldn't bleed (that I knew of) if he punched his nose. Heck, I didn't know if it would even faze Gregory if his nose got hit. I mean, sure he'd feel it, just like he feels everything, but I didn't know if his nose would break or anything like that.

They were fighting for probably about twenty minutes before some of Joe's friends came and pulled Gregory off of him. Then they left with Joe leaning on them. Gregory walked back over to Logan and I.

"Why the hell did you do that/" I asked.

"Because he wouldn't quit bothering you about going to his house." Gregory replied.

"So? Now he might go tell the police or whatever you call them over here that you jumped him. If he does that, then you're going to be in a bunch of trouble with the law unless you can convince them that it was actually provoked. I don't think that 'he told my girlfriend that she should go to his house and hang out' would win them over." I said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Gregory replied.

"And what are you going to do if it does come to that?" I asked.

"Easy. I'll stay in the crypt until it's all died down." he replied.

"And what if it takes months to die down?" Logan asked.

"Then I guess I'll be stuck in the graveyard for months except for when I need to feed." Gregory replied. We continued walking. Gregory seemed unfazed by the fight.

"Can't vampires get hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, but unlike mortals, vampires can usually mask the pain. True, our skin is slightly harder than humans, but a human is perfectly capable of hurting us. And yes, Joe did do some damage, but I probably did worse to him then what he did to me." Gregory said.

"You're lucky that his friends didn't just jump into the fight. I mean, yeah I'd say you could probably take a couple of people at a time, but I doubt you'd be able to handle four of them all at one time. They're all on sport teams." Logan said.

Soon we came to a store that looked interesting. We went inside and looked around. It was definitely a store that I would have to go back to whenever I had more money with me. Gregory surprised me by buying a necklace for me. He wouldn't let me see it until we were out of the store. Logan had kept me away from the jewelry section while Gregory was buying it.

As soon as we went outside, Gregory handed me the bag. I opened it and saw a black chain with a red heart. There was a black rose at the top of the heart and its stem was wrapped around the heart, causing it to look like the thorns were cutting into the heart.

"Do you like it?" Gregory asked.

"I love it." I replied. I kissed him and he helped me put it on. We walked around until eleven thirty. Then we turned around and walked back home. Gregory went inside with us and then walked out. I went up to my room and changed into a pair of black fluffy pajama pants and a black shirt that had Tinkerbelle on it.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, waiting to see if Gregory would show up. After five minutes of just sitting there, he came in through the window.

"So what did you think of this evening?" he asked.

"It was nice, except for when you and Joe got into the fight. He can get you into serious trouble if he wants to." I replied.

"I doubt he will. I've known people like him before. He doesn't worry me. The only time that I'm going to be worried is when I see him with either a cross, holy water, a bright light, garlic, or a wooden stake. And considering he doesn't know that I'm a vampire, it doesn't look like I'm going to have to be worried about him any time soon." Gregory said. I got under the covers on my bed and he laid next to me.

"Do you ever wear anything else other than what you have on?" I asked.

"No, but if it bothers you, I can." he replied.

"It don't bother me that much. I was just curious more than anything. Though I'd say Aunt Dottie is probably going to start noticing the smell of soil in my room after a while." I said.

"I admit, the clothes smell like dirt. Though majority of the vampires do." he said.

We laid there talking until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and Gregory wasn't on the bed anymore. Kisses was in his place. I heard Aunt Dottie's footsteps nearing my door. She opened it and saw that I was awake.

I got up and went to my closet. I chose plain dark blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a skull on it, and a black long sleeve shirt. I sat at my desk once I was ready for the day. I saw a note in unfamiliar handwriting.

Sorry that I didn't wake you up. I figured that you could use some sleep ~ Gregory

I sighed and picked Kisses up. She licked my hands before settling down on my lap.

_If Joe messes with you, let me know. _Gregory's voice rang out through my head.

_It's going to end up causing more trouble than what it's worth. _I thought. Gregory was silent.

"Candace, come on!" Logan yell from downstairs. I grabbed everything that I needed and ran outside.

Everyone went quiet when Logan and I passed them in the halls at school. I didn't see Joe until lunch.

_Wow. He looks really beat up.. _Gregory thought. It was true. Joe was covered in bruises.

_I wonder why. _Sarcasm, one of the many reasons I didn't get along with most people.

_He's been spreading crap about me beating him up. _Gregory noted.

_Obviously._

_Now I see why you don't get along with people. _Gregory said. Right afterwards, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Gregory refrained from conversation for the rest of the day.

Logan and I walked home even though Logan hadn't really wanted to. Logan froze beside me for a couple of seconds. I followed his gaze. Joe. I kept walking and Logan finally followed. Joe glared as we passed him.

After discovering that Gregory wasn't home, we went to the graveyard. I had an idea so I took real strong sunscreen. Gregory gretted me in the shadows near the entrance to the crypt.

"I'm guessing by your face that you have something planned." Gregory said.

"Yep. Now put this on." I laughed, handing him the sunscreen.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Logan and I are taking you shopping." I replied. He groaned but did as I said.

Once he was done, I checked my purse to make sure that I had the credit card that Uncle Bob had given me. Apparently, Uncle Bob thought I should have the freedom to buy whatever I wanted and as much as I wanted.

We went to the store that we had been in the day before. Logan went with Gregory to the guys section while I went to the girls. After a while, Logan pulled me towards the dressing rooms. He knocked on a door and Gregory came out.

He was wearing black jeans, a tight black shirt, and a black jacket.

"Wow." I said. He was definitely hot in up to date clothes.

"Wanna see the other outfits?" Gregory asked.

"No. Just as long as its stuff you're going to wear once you get it." I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look at girl clothes."

By the time we were done there, Gregory had ten pairs of pants, twelve shirts, one jacket, and two hoodies. Logan had gotten a few shirts. I had a new belt, a red and black plaid skirt with chains on it, some shirts, and a couple pairs of pants. We took them to the house and Gregory changed before we returned to town.

Gregory had put on what he had been wearing when I saw him in the changing room. By that time the sun was starting to set some so there was no bright light. Gregory growled and I looked up. Joe was watching us. And three of his friends were there as well.

"Don't you get tired of being with those two all the time?" Joe asked.

"No." I replied.

"I still think we should hang out sometime." I felt Gregory stiffen next to me. Joe noticed as well and kept saying crap.

Gregory suddenly launched himself at the boy again. This time, two of Joe's friends joined the fight. Gregory couldn't manage all three of them. That much was obvious after only a minute.

"Oh what the hell." Logan jumped into the fight as well. All that was left was one of Joe's friends and I. I could tell that he was debating whether he should join in or not.

After a while, the fight was broken up. Logan and Gregory had proven themselves to work great together as a team as far as fighting went. Logan was holding his hand in pain while Gregory looked barely affected. Joe and his two friends winced in pain every time they moved.

"I think its best that we just go back to the house before they have time to draw attention to us." I said. Gregory and Logan agreed.

"I think I broke my hand." Logan complained halfway home. I stopped and grabbed it, causing him to shout in pain. I noticed that he could still move his fingers although barely.

"I think you probably just sprained it. I'll get Uncle Bob to take you to a doctor or something." I replied. As soon as we got back tot eh house, Uncle Bob took Logan. Gregory and I went up to my room.

"Where am I supposed to put all my clothes? If they're in the crypt, they'll get all dirty." he asked.

"You can keep them in my closet." I replied. He took his clothes and hung them up in the back of the walk in closet that way if Aunt Dottie went in it, she would be less likely to notice them.

"I don't think that you're going to have to worry about Joe bothering you for a while." Gregory said after a few minutes.

"No. I'd say that you and Logan probably just put him and his friends out of school for a few days. Even if they didn't break anything, they're going to be to sore to move much for a while. Wouldn't surprise me if they were out for at least a week." I replied.

I went and changed into blue pajama pants and a light blue shirt. Gregory kissed me as soon as I came out of the bathroom.

"I have to go. I told Anna and Rudolph that I wouldn't be gone all night tonight." he muttered.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. He kissed me once more before leaving. It wasn't long after that, that I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and quickly got ready for the day. I went down to the kitchen and found Logan standing there with a brace on his hand.

"The doctor said it was just sprained. It should be fine in a while." he said.

"I imagine that Joe's friends got way worse." I said.

"Yeah. I heard a crack when Greg punched one of them in the ribs. I'd say that he has quiet a few issues with his ribs now. Either he got some cracked or some broke." Logan said.

"Wouldn't doubt it. I was starting to wonder if I should call an ambulance to pick up whatever was left after the fight was over." I replied.

"Gregory would have finished them off completely if it had gotten that bad." Logan said.

"Maybe." I said. We left for school. None of the boys that had been in the fight were there. The day was rather peaceful.

Gregory met us at the house. Tony went to the graveyard to play with Rudolph and Anna. I told him about the day.

"At least no one messed with you." he said.

"Yeah. I guess that was the bright side of you and Logan fighting them." I laughed. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob went to a dinner party, saying that they wouldn't be back until midnight. Logan left, saying that he was going to go to the graveyard with Tony.

"Guess we have the house to ourselves for a while." Gregory said. I knew what he was getting at. After all, he was a teenage boy, even if he was immortal.

He kissed me passionately, pushing me against the wall of my room. He started playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Gregory, no." I said, breaking the kiss. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I'm sorry. I should have known. And I understand." he said gently. I looked into his eyes and could see that he was honestly sorry for it.

"Its alright." I replied. We went to the crypt.

GREGORY'S POINT OF VIEW

I can't believe I tried getting Candace to do that. It should have been obvious to me that she wouldn't. And I really didn't blame her. I mean, we hadn't even been together a whole week. I was stupid for even thinking about it. And now I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to be completely alone with me anymore.

"You're awful quiet." Candace said after several minutes of complete silence.

"I was thinking." I replied.

"About what just happened in the house?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't over think it. You were being a normal guy. Hormones. My God, I would have thought something was wrong with you if you hadn't thought about something like that the first time we were completely alone except for when we're asleep." she said. At least one of us thought so. But I decided that she was right.

"You're right." I said.

"So, random question, but what's your favorite color?" she asked suddenly.

"Even though most of my stuff is black, my all time favorite color would have to be dark blue." I replied. "Yours?"

"Gray." the way she said it, she apparently thought that it was obvious. If anyone would have asked me what her favorite color was, I would have probably said black. I mean, I've never seen her in gray, and yet I think every single thing that I've seen her in other than when she's sleeping is black.

We continued asking each other random questions. She quickly realized that it would be a lot easier for her just to stay off the topic of modern music and stuff like that considering I spent most of my time in a crypt, therefore never really having the chance to listen to music or watch movies. True, I knew how to work technology, but I rarely used it even if I was near it.

Once we finally reached the crypt, Tony came running around a column. It didn't take long for us to figure out why.

"Tony dear!" my sister yelled, running after the boy. He stopped suddenly and slid partially into the sunlight. Anna tripped over him and hissed in pain as sunlight flashed across her skin. She quickly dove back into the shadows.

"Why are you torturing Tony?" I asked.

"I'm not torturing him." Anna said, looking slightly offended.

"Anna come here for a moment." Candace said. Anna walked over and Candace bent down some. I could hear what she was telling her, but I knew that Tony couldn't.

"I know you have a crush for Tony. And I also happen to know that even though he don't act like it, he likes you back. But don't expect him to tell you anytime soon. Chances are you'll have to wait a couple of years. He's just shy." Candace said softly. Anna started grinning from ear to ear before chasing Tony again.

"Did you tell her that just to make her happy or is it the honest truth?" I asked.

"it's the honest truth. I heard Tony telling Logan a couple of days ago." she replied. Logan walked over to us.

"So you two didn't take advantage of having the house to yourselves?" Logan asked, seeming to be amazed.

"Obviously not." Candace replied. Logan laughed.

"I figured that you would have." he said.

"And why the hell would you think that the moment everyone's gone, we're going to do something like that?" Candace asked.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, I think Gregory would be more than willing to, and with your personality, anyone would think that you would be into irresponsible things like that." Logan said.

"Yeah, well I'm not." Candace snapped.

CANDACE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Yeah, well I'm not." I snapped. God, Logan was my best friend on earth, but sometimes I'd love to wring his neck. Though I had to admit, he was right. Anyone that judged me by the way I normally act would think that I'd do something irresponsible like that. And Gregory made it obvious that he would.

I heard Tony scream and Anna laugh from deeper into the crypt.

"Sister, get off him!" Rudolph yelled. Gregory, Logan, and I all looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. I went to find out what Anna was doing to my brother. When we found them, Tony was on the floor and Anna was sitting on him while Rudolph was sitting in the floor laughing his little heart out.

"Anna, get off of him this instant." Gregory said from behind me. Anna sighed but climbed off of Tony anyways. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. He backed away from her quickly. I could tell she was hurt when he and Rudolph ran. She stood there.

"Anna, remember what I told you. He's just trying to act all tough in front of everyone. One day he'll admit his feelings." I told her gently. She hugged me.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap." she said after a moment.

Logan, Gregory, and I hung out until nine. Then every single one of us went back to the house. Anna and Rudolph stayed in Tony's room with him. Anna had recovered and went back to being her normal self. Logan went to bed, complaining of a headache while Gregory and I went to my room.

He sat in my window, since it had one of the huge boards that came out from it that you could easily stretch out on. He had one knee bent, one leg straight in front of him, his back against the side, and his hands behind his head. I got an idea and pulled my sketch book and a pencil out. I sketched him, very carefully making sure that I got the way the moonlight hit his face perfectly.

"Can I see?" he asked when I was done. I handed the book to him. He started flipping through it, which made me wish that I hadn't let him see. Majority of what was in that particular sketchbook was of humans. He was in it multiple times even though I hadn't known him for a long time. Tony was in it once; Logan was in it multiple times; and Rudolph, Anna, and Gregory were in it all together once.

"These are very good. And I take it that most of these were without even having the person in them right there." Gregory said.

"The only times I looked at someone to draw them in this particular book was the one of Tony, and a few of the ones of Logan." I said. We talked about the drawings and several other things before I finally fell asleep curled up against him on my bed.

GREGORY'S POINT OF VIEW

I watched as Candace slept. She looked so different in her sleep. Like she didn't have a care in the world. While she was awake, she tried to act like she was tougher than she really was. We both did that.

Kisses started whining so I put her on the bed as well. She curled up against Candace's other side. I thought about how unnatural the situation was. I was near humans a lot, refused to feed from them, had a human mate that I didn't have any intentions on turning into a vampire, and had even started sleeping at night and staying awake during the day sometimes.

I slowly drifted to sleep with Candace curled up against me.

"Candace, get up!" Dottie's voice rang out. Candace and I both sat up quickly. Thankfully Dottie hadn't walked into the room. I hissed when the faint sunlight hit my face.

Candace hurried to the window and shut the curtains. After going to her bathroom and coming back, she was wearing black skinny jeans (as I had recently learned they were called) black boots with fringes on them, and a dark purple tank top with a black fishnet shirt on top.

"You know, I'm really starting to think that you're trying to get Joe after you." I said.

"Nah." she laughed. She sat on the bed next to me. I saw that she was smirking. Her aunt suddenly called for her.

"Will you be here when I get back?" she asked.

"If you want me to be." I replied.

"Of course." she muttered. She kissed me as she was leaving.

CANDACE'S POINT OF VIEW

The day at school passed by quickly. Only one more day that week and then the weekend. And then in two weeks, school would be out for the summer. Logan and I rushed home, with me pulling him half the way.

_Damn, eager to get home much? _I heard Gregory in my head.

_Yeah kinda. _I replied.

_May I ask why?_

_Because I want to see you._ I replied. Oh great. Gregory was slowly breaking down all the walls that I had carefully built up. Until I moved to Scotland, I trusted Logan and mom, but no one else. And then I gave Gregory the power to completely destroy me and trusted him not to. And along with breaking through my trust issues, he had also started tearing down my tough girl facade.

_You do realize I just heard all of that, right?_

_Yeah. But its all true. _I replied.

_You know, even though I declared you as my mate, the bond could still be broken if another male vampire chose you as a mate. All he'd have to do is beat me to the only way to make you permanently mine without turning you into a vampire._ Gregory said.

_Well why don't you do the only thing? _I asked.

_Because I'd have to bite you. And if its just a tiny bit different than its supposed to be, you'll be turned into a vampire._

_What if I'm willing to take that chance?_

_Then I guess I can do it whenever you're ready._

_When I get home?_

_Sure._ he replied. Logan and I kept going and we got home just a minute later. I ran up to my room.

"Didn't know you were so eager to be mine forever." Gregory said. He kissed me before biting my neck. I gasped at the pain but he quickly drew back.

"I released enough venom to leave a slight scar, but not enough to turn you." he muttered.

"And how does that change anything?" I asked.

"Another vampire can't claim you as their mate. And if you leave me for someone else, it will slowly drive you into depression. And if we're away from each other for more than a couple of days, it wont kill us but it will make us both super depressed until we see each other again." he replied.

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"Mom explained it to me a while back." Gregory said.

"Oh." I said.

"Speaking of mom, her and dad will probably be back home tonight." he smiled.

"Will they be happy or upset about me?" I asked.

"I guess we'll find out. I want you to meet them." he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Gregory was leading me to the graveyard. Logan and Tony had wanted to come, but Gregory had explained that though they already knew Tony and they would surely be meeting Logan, he wanted me to be the only human there when his parents came back.

I was dressed in my best pair of dark jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt on top.

"I didn't think that there was anything wrong with what you were wearing before." Gregory said.

"Well I wanted to look partially decent." I laughed. It didn't take long for us to reach the graveyard.

I spotted the two vampires that I assumed were Gregory's parents right away. The woman had crazy hair and the man looked grumpy. They both rushed forward to give their son a hug.

"Gregory, who is this?" his father asked the moment that the hug was over.

"Mother, father, this is Candace." Gregory replied.

"A mortal? Isn't Tony and his parents enough for you?" his dad asked.

"Fredrick!" the woman scolded him.

"Well Freda, next thing you know, we're going to be overrun with humans." Fredrick said. Freda frowned at him.

"Dear, I apologize for my husbands rather rude behavior." Freda said.

"Its alright." I replied.

"Oh, I guess I better mention something else. She's also my mate. I gave her the bite today to make sure no other vampire lays claim to her." Gregory said. His father looked at me a second time.

"Why her? Why not a vampire?"

"Because all of the vampire girls that you tried setting me up with made me want to drive a stake through their hearts within five minutes." Gregory replied.

"Fredrick, stop it. You should be glad that our son found love." Freda snapped when she saw that Fredrick had opened his mouth to say something else.

"I guess you have a point." Fredrick said to his wife. "Son, do you plan on turning her if we can't find the stone before she ages?"

"Its up to her. Though if it takes too long, I will definitely turn her. Or else kill myself when she dies." Gregory replied. I glanced down at my watch.

"It was nice to meet you two, but I should probably get home before Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob start to get worried." I said.

"Oh yeah, I probably should have said that. She's Tony's cousin." Gregory said. Freda and Fredrick said goodbye before the two of us left. Gregory told them that he might stay with me but if he did, he'd be back in the crypt the next day.

"They seem like nice people." I said as soon as we were back up in my room.

"Father can be rather difficult at times. His temper makes mine look small. Though there are a few things that I'm more protective over than he ever would be."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"If someone ever did something to you, I'd kill them very slowly and torturously. If someone did something to Mother, he'd probably grieve for a while and then go on with his life. And if someone messed with Anna or Rudolph, I'd hurt them very badly. He would just look over it unless they killed them."

"Oh wow."

"Yep." he said. I went and changed into a pair of dark blue shorts and a light blue shirt. Gregory was already stretched out on the bed when I came back. I laid beside him.

"When school lets out for the summer, I wanna help you find the amulet." I said.

"Alright. Though chances are, when we find it and become human again, I'll disappear for a week or so, and then when I come back, I might not remember any of this until something happens that makes me remember all of it."

"I'd be willing to take that chance if you truly want to be human. Besides, I'm your mate. You'll come back eventually and I'll find a way to force you into remembering."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you would." Gregory smiled. I fell asleep soon afterwards.

GREGORY'S POV

"I'd be willing to take that chance if you truly want to be human. Besides, I'm your mate. You'll come back eventually and I'll find a way to force you into remembering." Candace said.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you would." I said, smiling. She fell asleep not to long afterwards. I didn't think she understood the situation. There wasn't a guarantee that I would come back, and even if I did, there was no promise that I would ever remember everything.

Although I did want to become human, I wasn't sure if I was ready to risk losing Candace. In the short amount of time we'd known each other, she'd managed to wiggle her way into my life and definitely made a permanent change. If she was taken away from me that instant, I had no clue what I would do. She sighed in her sleep and buried her head into my chest. I slowly drifted to sleep.

CANDACE'S POV

"Candace, wake up." Gregory said, shaking me gently. I groaned and sat up. "I have to be going. The sun is getting ready to start rising."

"Alright." I replied. He kissed me before leaving. I got ready for the day, taking my time since I had gotten up earlier than normal.

"Guys, Bob and I are going to be gone for the weekend. The Sackville-Baggs agreed to come here and stay with you until Monday. We will be back Monday around lunch time, so we will be picking you up from school." Aunt Dottie said when we were all home that evening.

"When are you leaving?" Tony asked.

"As soon as they get here." Uncle Bob replied. About a minute after he said that, a black Chevrolet Camaro with very dark tinted windows pulled into the driveway.

"There they are now." Aunt Dottie said. The small clan of vampires rushed into the house to avoid the sunlight as much as they could. The adults talked for a couple of minutes.

"Candace can share her room with Anna, Tony can share his with Rudolph, and Logan can share his with Gregory. We put cots in each of them so that they wouldn't be on the floor. And we made sure that the guest room was fixed nicely for you guys." Uncle Bob said.

"Alright. Have a safe trip." Freda said. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob left, hugging Tony and I.

"Well since vampires are actually supposed to be creatures of the night, we are going to go sleep. Then tonight we're going to a small get together. Candace, you will be in charge while we're gone. We trust you kids not to do anything." Fredrick said.

"Alright sir." I said. Freda and Fredrick went up to the remaining guest room. There had originally been three after Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob, and Tony moved in, but Logan and I had taken up two of the three guest rooms so there was only one left.

"You know, Anna could sleep in Tony's room or something and I could sleep with you." Gregory said. I stared at him for a moment. He looked confused before realizing why. "God, I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't. But its so easy to take things the wrong way when you've been around Logan majority of your life." I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Getting ready to turn sixteen." I replied. "You?"

"Sixteen. Or at least that's when I stopped aging. I've been a vampire for three hundred years."

"Wow."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess we could leave a note for your parents and then go to town."

Shortly afterwards Gregory, Logan, Tony, Anna, Rudolph, and I were walking through town. The vampires had caked sunscreen on to prevent the sun from hurting them. Tony had money while Logan and I had credit cards with us. Gregory stopped suddenly. I looked up and saw Joe standing several feet away with his back turned on us.

"Gregory, come on." I said. I sighed when he completely ignored me. I knew if I couldn't get him to leave then the moment Joe turned around, there would be another huge fight.

_Gregory, if you don't come on, I'll pull you into an all-girl store._ I thought.

_I'm coming._ he replied. I knew that he would come for two reasons. One was because he wouldn't be caught dead in the kind of store that I was thinking of. The other reason was because his pride was to big to allow me to pull him away with a lot of people watching.

We ended up going to Sears. Anna ran to the children's dress section, Logan disappeared without saying where he was going, Tony and Rudolph went to the sports section, and I went towards the dresses for people my age. Gregory walked silently behind me, probably making sure that if Joe happened to turn up, he'd be with me.

"why are you looking at dresses?" eh asked.

"Because the school dance is in two weeks." I replied.

"The other day when you were telling me about it, you said that you didn't think you would go."

"Yeah, but I found out that people outside of school but under the age of twenty one are allowed to go and since it is going to be from seven until midnight, I figured that you might come." I replied.

"Of course I will." He said. He kissed me gently. I got to work, looking through the MANY racks of dresses. I picked five out and went into the changing room while Gregory stood right outside the door so that he could give me his opinion on each dress.

The first that I tried on was dark purple. It tied behind my neck and went down to my knees in the front but was slightly longer in the back. The second dress was a strapless dark red one that went to right above my knees and had black vines with small black roses on it and laced up the back. The third dress was bright blue that had thin straps and went straight to my knees. The fourth was a dark green that had the whole one shoulder sleeve and went halfway to my knees. The fourth was black with a silver band around the stomach and tied in the back as well as zipped. At the bottom of it there were silver glitter flowers and vines. It went to my knees and was strapless.

"I like that one the best." Gregory said when he saw me in the fifth one.

"I do to." I said. I went and changed back into my normal clothes. We found all the others before going up front and paying for the dress and some clothes that Anna and Rudolph had found. We walked around the streets for a while until it started getting slightly dark. Then we went home.

Freda and Fredrick left shortly after we got back. We all sat in the living room, trying to decide what to do. Anna was all for playing Truth or Dare, but none of the rest of us wanted to.

"We could watch a movie." Logan suggested.

"Logan, it's a good idea, but I bet you two dollars we aren't going to find a movie that all of us like." I said.

"That's two dollars that you'll be owing me shortly." he smiled.

"You're forgetting something, though. All of us have different tastes. Anna likes romance, Tony likes adventure, Rudolph likes action, you and I like horror, and I have no clue what Gregory likes." I said.

"I like the super scary movies that makes the girls hate the boyfriend for making them sit there and watch it with them." he said.

"Pet Symatary one and two." Logan said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the second one has all of that, but they'd have to watch the first one to understand what was going on." Logan replied. That's how we ended up spending the next few hours watching those movies. During the first movie, us humans were eating popcorn, but Logan was the only remaining popcorn eater in the second. I had a strong stomach when it came to movies unless I was eating while watching the movie. Now face to face, I normally got sick if I saw any one's blood except my own.

Shortly after the second movie was over, I fell asleep curled up on Gregory's lap with his arms around me.

GREGORY'S POINT OF VIEW

I looked down at Candace after the movie was over and saw that she was asleep. Logan and Tony went to bed while Anna and Rudolph stayed in their seats, not being the slightest bit tired. Then again, they had slept all day.

I carried Candace up to her room and laid her on the bed. She woke up and walked into her massive closet. She came back a couple of minutes later in black shorts and a white shirt. She curled up against me and fell asleep again while I stared up at the ceiling.

I didn't want to go to the dance, but if she was going and wanted me to go, I would. Besides, I knew that Joe would be there unless something changed drastically in the next couple of weeks. And Joe would do anything that he thought he could get away with if I wasn't' there. I drifted to sleep thinking about it.

The next morning, I woke up and smelled bacon. I went downstairs and found Candace standing in front of the stove. She turned her head and smiled at me before turning her attention back to the stove.

"Humans sure do eat a lot." I noted.

"I'm sure you ate a lot when you were human too." she said.

"Yeah, but nothing as unhealthy as what people eat today." I said. She laughed before yelling for Tony and Logan to come get their food. Tony was already dressed for the day while Logan was only wearing khaki shorts. Somehow, I doubted that mom and dad would like it very much if they saw him considering they didn't want Anna to see many guys with a lot of their skin showing.

"So now what do you want to do?" Logan asked after the three humans had finished eating.

"I don't know. Why don't the rest of you get together and decide? I don't really care what the hell we do." Candace replied. So they did that. I stayed in the kitchen with Candace, trying to help her clean up the mess that she had made.

"Gregory, thanks for trying to help, but I think it will be better if you just go sit down somewhere." Candace said after a few minutes of me asking where to put everything.

"Alright." I replied. I sat at the table and watched her move around the kitchen, quickly finishing everything.

"You know, I think we should go somewhere. Just the two of us." I said when she sat across the table from me.

"Anywhere in particular in mind?" she asked.

"How about when its lunch time, we go and have a picnic?"

"Sounds good to me." she replied. I looked at a clock and saw that it was only nine.

"What time do you want to leave?" I asked.

"Eleven thirty I guess."

We all just sat around the house until eleven. Then Candace went to start getting ready and all since she was still wearing what she had slept in. I found a nice picnic basket and filled it with a blanket, enough food for Candace, and a couple of water bottles.

When she came down from her room, she was wearing a black tank top with a picture of a blood red rose on it. The thorns on the rose looked like they were cutting through the shirt. For once, she was wearing normal jeans and tennis shoes. I guess that she had grown tired of skinny jeans or something. Though I can't say that I really blame her. I had gotten a couple pairs of them the time that she had taken me shopping and didn't like them that much. And her normal boots wouldn't have been any where near the best kind of shoes for the situation.

We went to the park. We walked around trying to find a good place and finally managed to find a place that we both liked. It was in the back of the park in a huge patch of Dogwood trees. I pulled one of the flowers off the lowest branch on a tree and put it in Candace's hair.

After she ate and put everything except for the big blanket back into the basket, we laid on the blanket and looked up at the clouds through the gaps in the leaves and flowers on the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"**You know, if you had asked me if I thought we'd be dating this time last week, I would have said hell no." I said after a while. Gregory looked over at me and smirked.**

"**Why is that?" he asked.**

"**Because a week ago, I considered you the biggest jackass I knew even though you were hot." I replied.**

"**Nice to know." he laughed.**

"**Well it's the truth. Until you started being kinda nicer, I would have gladly driven a stake through your heart. But that night in my room changed it I guess." I said. He kissed me gently.**

"**So if I hadn't shown up that night, we wouldn't be together now?" **

"**Most likely not. I mean, I wasn't going to say anything to you about even thinking you were hot if you hadn't been there that night." I replied.**

"**Well if it hadn't been for you getting pissed off and storming out of the crypt the way you did, I wouldn't have bothered with it. So I guess I'm glad that you are pissed off easily." he said.**

"**Well I figured that out of the two of us, you'd be the easiest to make pissed off. I mean, most of the time I'm pretty easy going. Just don't mess with me, my family, or my friends or you'll become an enemy fairly quickly."**

"**I noticed. You and Logan were both quick to defend Tony when I hadn't even done anything to him. The only reason that I can think of that he would be scared of me for is when I first met him, I tried to bite him. Back when I was completely blood crazy. Now I can control it most of the time. Now if something were to happen right now and you were cut, severing a vein so that you bled out, I don't think I could stp[ myself from feeding off you. Its been probably three days since I fed, so I'm not the strongest that I've been at the moment."**

"**Then why the hell don't you go and feed? You know where several barns are at." I asked.**

"**Because I'm going to go tonight." he replied.**

**The rest of the weekend passed by quickly, as did the next week. Soon it was the weekend before the dance. I was starting to not want to go, but since I already had the dress, I had no choice but to go. I had bought silver strappy high heels to go with it considering Gregory was quiet a bit taller than I was.**

**The night of the dance, I locked myself in my bathroom to get ready. I spent two hours on my hair and ten minutes on my makeup. I had spiral curled my hair and pulled half of it back while leaving the rest of it down and put a lot of that glittery spray in it. I had done the whole smoky eye effect.**

**Gregory was waiting downstairs for me. He was in a black tux and I could tell that he had attempted to try to tame down his crazy hair. It was a nice change from the usual spikes. Logan was standing next to him. He was wearing a tux as well. **

"**You're beautiful." Gregory said.**

"**Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." I replied. He smirked and we went to the dance. **

**The first person that I saw when we walked in was Joe. He turned to look at us and then started staring. I noticed that Logan had seen him but instead of reacting the normal way, he had actually decided to go on with his normal ways. Joe had been back at school for the past week, but he never got to mess with us because Logan and I had taken to skipping out on breakfast and going to the library instead and then at lunch, we would sit closer to people that way Joe wouldn't get us when we were away from people. We had even stopped walking home. **

"**If he goes near you tonight, I will personally rip his throat out." Gregory snarled.**

"**My God Gregory. I thought you were over that. He hasn't tried to do anything ever since the time you and Logan got into a fight with him and his friends." I said.**

"**Sorry for not wanting him to lay his hands on you, but considering you're my mate, I'm kinda supposed to be like this." Gregory said.**

"**I know. Its just kind of annoying that we can't go anywhere around Joe without you overreacting about him even when he hasn't tried anything for over two weeks." I replied. **

"**Well if he hadn't tried all those times to get you, it wouldn't be like this. If he had stopped after the first fight, I would be fine with you being around him. But now I'm scared that he's going to do something."**

"**That's sweet but do you honestly think that anything is going to happen between Joe and I now that you claimed me as your mate?" I asked.**

"**Not really, but still." he said. A slow song started playing and Gregory pulled me towards the dance floor. His arms encased my waist while I put mine around his neck loosely. I put my head on his shoulder and we started going around in slow circles.**

"**You know, you're only the second girl that I've ever danced with." he muttered.**

"**Well other than Logan, you're the only guy that has ever taken the time to dance with me." I said.**

"**I thought Logan was gay." he said suddenly.**

"**He is, but that doesn't mean that I never danced with him. Once was at our old school before he let it out to anyone other than me that he was gay. People were starting to catch on, but he denied it and pretended to date me, so we had to dance at a school dance before people would believe him. Then a few months later it got out through someone that he thought he could trust." I replied. **

"**Alright." Gregory seemed slightly relieved after that. **

**After a couple more songs, we went and sat down. Logan was over in a corner talking to some guy. I looked and could tell right away that the other guy was gay. He was almost as tall as Logan, not really skinny but no where near fat, sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in skinny jeans and a white shirt that hugged his chest.**

"**Looks like Logan might have found himself a guy." Gregory noticed.**

"**I hope it works out for him. If it does, then it will be the first relationship he's been in since over a year ago." I said. I really did hope that it worked out for Logan. I felt bad for him. Out of all the gay guys in our last school, only two had even given him the time of day. Then again, most of the others were already paired up. And the two that dated him ended up dating each other after the second one broke up with Logan. That had to be rough on him. And in a way I knew how he felt. I had been an even bigger outcast than he had been. He had been my only friend while he'd had a couple other friends.**

**After a few minutes, Logan and the other guy started dancing. Gregory and I both started laughing, causing everyone around us to look at us like we were crazy. All of a sudden I noticed Joe walk up to the two of them. I could tell he was talking to them although I wasn't close enough to hear. I pushed through the crowd.**

"**Why the hell did you have to make it known that you were gay? The dance was so much better before you started being stupid and dancing." Joe said. Anger flashed over Logan's face while embarrassment was written all over the other guy's face.**

"**You better leave my best friend alone." I snarled. They all jumped, none of them realizing I was there until I had spoken.**

"**What are you going to do to me? Have your boyfriend get into a fight with me again?" Joe asked.**

"**He chose to do that himself." I snapped. Joe went back to taunting Logan, apparently deciding that I wasn't much of a threat. Logan suddenly snapped and punched Joe in the face. Joe stumbled backwards slightly.**

"**I've had enough of your shit." Logan snarled before walking away. The other boy followed him, clearly not wanting to be around Joe any more. That left me alone with Joe.**

"**Just so you know, I know perfectly well what you're little boyfriend is." Joe said. He turned on his heel and walked off. I went over to where the others were.**

"**What did he say after we left?" Logan asked.**

"**His exact words were 'Just so you know, I know perfectly well what you're little boyfriend is'." I replied.**

"**Oh no." Gregory muttered.**

"**How would he know?" I asked.**

"**Its what I was worried. He's half vampire. I thought something was different about him the first time I saw him, but it wasn't until we got into that fight that I realized what it most likely was." he replied. That's when I remembered that Logan's friend was still there.**

"**Gregory, you just told someone what you are in a round about way." I said.**

"**Oh, I already knew that Gregory's a vampire. You see, I'm actually his distant cousin Troy." the boy said.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Of course. I just discovered ways to go out into the sun before Gregory did." Troy replied.**

"**Oh wow. You could have told me that you had relatives around here." I said, turning to Gregory.**

"**I would have told you if you had ever asked about it." he said.**

**The rest of the night passed by quickly. After the dance, I took a shower before putting a pair of thin black pajama pants and a navy blue shirt on and going to bed.**

**GREGORY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"**His exact words were 'Just so you know, I know perfectly well what you're little boyfriend is'." Candace said.**

"**Oh no." I muttered.**

"**How would he know?" Candace asked.**

"**Its what I was worried. He's half vampire. I thought something was different about him the first time I saw him, but it wasn't until we got into that fight that I realized what it most likely was." I replied.**

"**Gregory, you just told someone what you are in a round about way." Candace said.**

"**Oh, I already knew that Gregory's a vampire. You see, I'm actually his distant cousin Troy." the boy said.**

"**Really?" she asked.**

"**Of course. I just discovered ways to go out into the sun before Gregory did." Troy replied.**

"**Oh wow. You could have told me that you had relatives around here." Candace said, turning to me.**

"**I would have told you if you had ever asked about it." I said. Honestly, I would have thought that she of all people would realize that I don't open up unless you care enough to sit down and question me. I didn't like telling people everything, so the only way they would ever find out anything is if they asked me directly about it.**

**After the dance was over, Candace took a shower and pulled on a pair of thin black pajama pants as well as a navy blue shirt. Her wet hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I smiled.**

"**You're not sleeping in that suit are you?" she asked.**

"**Well I don't have anything else to wear." I replied. **

"**You could sleep in your boxers or something couldn't you?"**

"**I guess." I replied. She laughed and went into her bathroom again. While she was gone, I stripped to my boxers and laid in her bed under the blanket. She came back out after a couple of minutes and slid into the bed next to me. **

"**You know, if Aunt Dottie was to walk in on us, her and Uncle Bob would probably kick you out of the house and forbid you to ever come back. They might be more free-ranged than a lot of people, but I seriously doubt that they'd like this situation right here." Candace said.**

"**I know. Which is why I'm glad that if they were to walk in, I'd be fast enough to hide as long as I heard their footsteps a couple of seconds before they walked in." I said.**

"**And what would you do if they walked in and you didn't have time to even move?" Candace asked. I swear, she thought of some questions that, in my mind, would have been obvious.**

"**Easy. Turn into a bat before they had time to realize that it was me." I replied.**

"**Tonight was fun. Do you think that Troy will want anything to do with Logan again?" she asked.**

"**Most likely. Troy wouldn't have spent almost the whole dance with him if he didn't think that he was worth it. I only know of one boyfriend that Troy has ever had and that was before we were turned into vampires three hundred years ago." I replied.**

"**Oh wow. I'd hate to go three hundred years without a relationship." Candace said.**

"**Rudolph, Anna, Troy, and I haven't had any relationships since being turned. Rudolph and Anna have never had one at all. You're my third."**

"**I feel privileged if I'm your first girlfriend in three hundred years." Candace laughed.**

"**And if we never find the amulet, you'll be mine for the rest of eternity." I said. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't really take me seriously. But I meant it. If we didn't find the amulet before she got ready to turn seventeen, I would bite her.**

**After a few more minutes, I was aware that she fell asleep. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling until I was asleep as well.**

**The next morning came all to soon. Dottie and Bob had already left for their jobs and wouldn't be back until five that afternoon. I got ready for the day and went to find Candace. All the curtains in the house were covering the windows. Candace was in the kitchen standing in front of the stove once again while Tony and Logan were sitting at the table.**

**She turned and put eggs on each of their plates as well as some sausage. **

"**Mornin beautiful." I said. She looked at me and smiled before eating. **

**When she was done and went to stand up, she fell. I was by her side in a couple of seconds and helped her up. She had clearly injured her pride very badly. The others went on like they'd never seen it.**

"**Why did you act worried when you found out for a fact that Joe is half vampire?" Candace asked suddenly.**

"**Because it means that if we find the amulet, he can mark you as his mate as soon as I'm human. Actually, there's a way for him to mark you even though I already have. If he gets physical with you before I do, his mark can overpower mine and you'll belong to him." I replied. It was complex, but I explained the best I could with Tony being right there.**

"**Well I don't think you have to worry about that. I wouldn't do anything like that with him." she said.**

"**I know."**

**CANDACE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"**I know." Gregory replied. There was a knock on the door. I answered it and saw Troy standing there.**

"**Couldn't stay away from Logan for long?" I asked, laughing.**

"**Hey its not my fault." Troy said.**

"**What, is he your mate or something?" I asked, suddenly sobering up.**

"**Umm… yeah. I realized it right away last night. Whenever us vampires find 'the one' we can tell something's different as soon as we look at the person." Troy replied. I led him to the other room where everyone else was. He introduced himself to Tony.**

**Anna and Rudolph ended up coming over as well. We all sat around watching movies the whole day until Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob came home. They seemed surprised to find the Sackville-Baggs there.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A couple of weeks later, Gregory was visibly excited. Troy, Logan, Gregory, and I were in the living room while Tony, Rudolph, and Anna were up in Tony's room.**

"**Why are you so excited?" I asked after a while.**

"**Dad's brother found the real amulet. We're going to be changed back tomorrow." Gregory replied. Troy and Logan seemed almost as excited about Gregory.**

"**That's great!" I said, pretending to be excited for Gregory's sake. He looked over at me and I could tell that he knew I was faking it for him. The main thing running through my mind was how he had once told me that when he turned human, he would probably not remember anything that happened in his vampire life unless something forced him into remembering. Apparently he had known a couple of vampires that turned human and then didn't remember anything until his parents showed up.**

"**Let's take a walk." Gregory muttered, standing up. He helped me up and we walked into the thick woods behind the house.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked.**

"**You said yourself that you wouldn't remember any of this. What if we do see each other again and you don't recognize me?" I asked. My voice started cracking and I successfully fought down the tears that were threatening to run down my cheeks. In my mind, crying in front of people showed weakness. True, Gregory had managed to tear down most of my "tough girl" act, but I wasn't going to let him see me cry.**

"**I couldn't forget you permanently." he said. He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. We sat in the woods until almost dark. When we went back to the house, there was a note from Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob saying that they were gone to a party at a friends house and that they wouldn't be back until the next day. Logan, Troy, Anna, Rudolph, and Tony all went to the crypt to have one last night together.**

**Gregory and I just sat around and watched The Roommate. After it was over, we stayed in our positions on the couch in silence. I suddenly had a thought.**

"**I want you." I said. He seemed not to realize what I meant at first. When I kissed him roughly, he understood immediately. We went up to my room.**

"**You sure about this?" he asked. I nodded.**

**The next morning, I woke up and found Gregory laying next to me. He smiled at me and lifted a hand, gently pushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear. He kissed me passionately. Right in the middle of the kiss, I heard the door open. We both looked up, startled. **

**I caught a glimpse of Logan before the door slammed shut quickly.**

"**Oh shit. I think we just scarred my best friend for life." I said. Gregory laughed.**

"**I'm just glad it wasn't someone else, like mom, dad, Dottie, or Bob." Gregory said.**

"**True." I said. I got up and took a long hot shower before getting dressed. Once I was ready for the day, Gregory and I went down to the kitchen. Logan's cheeks were tinted light pink when he looked up and saw us.**

"**So…" he said. It only resulted in even more awkward silence. I made breakfast for the humans while the vampires just sat there watching us three eat.**

"**I can't believe that after tonight, we may not have any more days together." Logan said. Gregory glared at him.**

"**There's no promise that we won't come back once we're humans. For all you know, we could come back, remember everything, and resume everything where we left off just with a few small changes." Gregory snapped. He was quickly returning to who he had been when I met him; defensive and rude.**

"**You two quit. Can't we spend the last few hours in peace?" Anna said.**

"**I agree with Anna." Tony said.**

**We made sure that the last few hours we had together weren't spent in vain. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob got back home just as we were getting ready to the cliff where the Sackville-Baggs' HUGE family was going to be turned back into humans. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob came with us.**

**When we got to the cliff, Troy embraced Logan one last time. Rudolph, Tony, and Anna were sharing a long group hug. Gregory and I stood there next to each other, just looking down at the ground.**

"**Candace, I want you to find me and force me into remembering you." Gregory said suddenly. I looked at him and nodded. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my lips as smoke closed in around us. I suddenly found myself hugging thin air.**

**I stood there for a moment before turning back to Logan, Tony, and Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob. Tony was sobbing while there were a few silent tears falling down Logan's face. I wasn't crying yet.**

"**Come on guys. We might as well go back home." I said. My voice cracked. I knew the moment that I was alone, I was going to end up crying. The drive home was silent.**

**I ran up to my room, which was probably the worst place I could have gone. I started crying almost uncontrollably. I looked at all the drawings and paintings I had done of Gregory. Most were just of his face, no emotion in them. There were a few where he was staring at the sky and stuff like that. And then there was one where he was sitting under a tree in the back yard. His features showed the façade that he put up, trying to make himself so much tougher than he was. Only his eyes gave him away.**

**If you looked at his eyes in that particular drawing, you could easily see the love and softness in them. I put all the drawings up and changed into pajamas before laying on my bed. **

**It wasn't long before the memory of the previous night crept into my head. I wiped my tears away before going into Tony's room. He was still crying. I got into the bed next to him and soon we were both asleep.**

**Over the next couple weeks, Logan, Tony, and I had gotten into the habit of us all sharing Logan's bed. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Logan was just as upset as Tony was. But it was obvious that I was suffering the worst depression out of all three of us. At night, we would stay up late talking and crying. Then we would sleep in late the next morning. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob tried almost everything they could think of to fix it.**

"**Come on kids. You're going to the market with us." Uncle Bob said.**

"**I don't wanna." I whined.**

"**Well to bad. Its unhealthy for the three of you to sit around the house, only remembering what the past few weeks were like instead of moving on with your lives like you should." Aunt Dottie said.**

**Eventually, we all caved in. I got ready for the day, deciding to wear an outfit that Gregory had always said looked nice. It was my trademark black boots, black flare jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve on top. The black shirt had a huge heart on it. In the center of the heart was a black rose. The rose looked slightly withered. I was also wearing the necklace that Gregory had bought me.**

"**You know, I miss them, but I have to admit, it feels great getting out of the house." Logan said. Tony agreed. I slowly grew frustrated. It was like I was the only one that was genuinely upset.**

**Once we were walking around the market, Tony suddenly stopped. I followed his gaze and saw two children. A boy and a girl. Tony whistled and I suddenly recognized them as Rudolph and Anna. They ran over to Tony and the three of them had a group hug. I saw Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob, and Logan recognize them as well. Freda and Fredrick suddenly came through a gate towards the moving truck that Anna and Rudolph had been getting things from. They smiled and walked over and started talking to the adults. Next through the gate was Troy, who Logan immediately went over to. I stood there, waiting for Gregory to make his appearance.**

**Once he finally did, my breath was caught in my throat. He looked way different, but he was still hot as a human. He looked at me and looked confused. I walked up to him and kissed him.**

**GREGORY'S POV**

**I saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing mostly black. I felt like I should know her, but couldn't think of where I might know her from.**

**She walked up to me and before I could stop her, she kissed me. I was shocked at first but then memories flooded into my head. Memories of us kissing, her drawing, me beating up another guy because of her, us in the crypt the first night we met, all the fun times we'd had, our last day together, and lastly, the way we had spent our last full night together.**

"**Candace." I said, letting her know I recognized her.**

**She smiled before kissing me again. This time I kissed back.**

"**I love you." she said as we parted.**

"**I love you too." I whispered.**

**THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

I am thinking about making a sequel to this story. Let me know if you guys think I should or not. Thanks. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Just so you all know, I DO plan on writing a sequel to this story...I have been busy with school and just now started writing again. The first chapter of the sequal will be up within a few days, but in the meantime, check out my story "Tale Of The Werewolf"...So far just the prologue of that story is up, but the first chapter of it should be up either tonight or tomorrow.


	12. Sequel is now up!

first chapter of sequel is now up...also, please look at my story "tale of the werewolf" in the misc. books section...


End file.
